In the field of compression mammography, the breast is compressed between plates and the X-ray taken. It is necessary to provide several angular compression positions, as well as providing for degrees of magnification to obtain a thorough examination. Generally, with prior art compression devices, the patient would have to assume diverse, uncomfortable positions in order to obtain this full series of X-rays. Further, the diverse existing in-place mounted X-ray emmission equipment impairs the radiologist or technician in multiply positioning the patient within the relative fixed geometry offered by existing in-place X-ray devices.
Specifically, in Lasky, U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,971, there is disclosed the gravitational suspension of the breast between compression plates, and in Redington et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,126 there is disclosed a supine patient support and pivoting device in conjunction with built-in X-ray unit.
Now there is provided by the present invention a compression mammography system in which a full multi-positioned series of X-ray shots, including magnification shots, is available while the patient remains seated or standing.